Colorectal cancer (CRC) is the third leading cause of cancer mortality that affects men and women equally. Worldwide it accounts for approximately one million new cancers and one-half million deaths representing 10 percent of cancer deaths [1]. Outcomes for patients with early-stage CRC are heterogeneous, with disease-specific 5-year survival rates for patients diagnosed with stage II of 72-88% and 40-71% for patients diagnosed with stage III [2]. Most patients diagnosed with stage II disease (or diagnosed with earlier stage disease) are cured by surgery alone, and thus, surgery alone is generally the standard of care for patients with early disease. For patients diagnosed with later stage disease (e.g., stage III or later), additional therapy (e.g., chemotherapy) augments the benefits of surgery and can provide survival benefits. Despite the high 5-year survival rates and use of surgery alone as the standard of care, still, approximately 1 in 4 patients diagnosed with early stage disease will suffer from recurrence. The availability of methods, such as diagnostic methods based on biomarkers, that identify patients at high risk for recurrence at the time of initial diagnosis and surgery would allow selection of those patients for closer monitoring and possibly systemic treatments ([3,4,5]; reviewed recently in [6]). Clearly, there is a need for additional approaches to diagnosing and treating colorectal cancer which is a significant public health problem.